


Tentacles and Revenge

by Lilium125



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: AU, Anal, Anal Sex, Captain Rick, M/M, Ocean, Octopus, Pirates, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sea, Sea Monsters, Sex, Ship, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilium125/pseuds/Lilium125
Summary: « You really want to talk, let’s see what you wanna say to me », he brought them both to the surface, where there was less light, keeping Rick's body suspended above the surface of the water, while his own came out only for the upper part, the human one.Finally Captain Rick was able to give him a sardonic smile, despite being in an evident disadvantage.« And you are Rick Sanchez, Sorcerer of the Seas. The honor is all mine », they exchanged a look of pure challenge, but also full of satisfaction.The satisfaction of having found one's own peer to fight with and prevail over.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Rick Sanchez
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Tentacles and Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is a continue of my "Lil' fish".  
> A special thanks to RickishMorty for lended me her OC Octopus Rick from her fanfic "Ink".

Pancreas was sailing at insane speed to be a war galleon. It was in favor of wind, the sails were swollen, soaked with rain and sea water, and the ship rose and fell with each very high wave. There was a storm going on, but nothing that could stop Captain Rick Sanchez from reaching his goal: a few nautical miles in the bow, the Sorcerer of the Seas swam in favor of the current, half man half octopus, whose purple tentacles could be seen barely between waves and foam in the rough black sea. It was broad daylight, but the sky was so covered with clouds and the rain was so thick that it seemed almost night.  
Chief Gunner Jose ran to the captain, who watched the movements of the Sorcerer with a spyglass, studying his next moves.  
« Captain, we’ve armed the starboard guns and all three bow harpoons. We await your orders ».  
The captain turned to look at Jose with a stern frown, closing the telescope.  
« Who’s at the helm? », he turned to look aft, but from below he could not see who was maneuvering the ship.  
« The boy, Captain ».  
Rick smiled contentedly, clinging to a rope to hold on as the ship fearfully lurched due to another abnormal wave.  
« Get ready for fire, as soon as we’re close enough we'll attack. Lower the sails », he exchanged an understanding glance with his most faithful pirate and ran to the stern castle, climbing the stairs quickly to reach the helm. It took only a second to watch the boy fight with all his might to maneuver the ship, while dispensing orders to other pirates and hubs. He would never admit it, but he was proud of him.  
He approached him and put a hand on his shoulder, just tightening his grip as he used to do.  
« Leave it to me, Morty. I have another task for you », he placed himself behind the boy who was trying with all his weight to hold the rudder that was vibrating. Rick grabbed him with an iron grip, but the little pirate didn't let it go. The man was amazed at how such a delicate boy managed to hold the helm with a storm like this, he would normally have been thrown away at the first wave.  
« I-I can do it, Captain », he replied, but Morty's words were immediately denied by a jolt of the rudder, which would surely have got out of his hand if it hadn't been for the captain who held it firmly.  
« Go check on the prisoner, he must not escape under any circumstances », however, the boy did not seem willing to obey, staring at the storm in front of him with a resolute look, so Rick leaned over him to whisper in his ear.  
« It’s an order ».  
Morty trembled, it is not known if because he was drenched to the bone or by the words of his captain, and he left the helm, going down the stairs to go below deck. Rick watched him until he was out of sight.  
It had been months since the little pirate had embarked with him and it was amazing how well he managed to integrate. He knew how to be respected by the crew, even the veterans now obeyed his orders without saying a word, even if the early days behind Morty who gave a stammered and insecure order, there was a towering Rick who was looking at the crew in awe. The boy learned quickly and, although still with somewhat childish ideas, he began to understand the complex mechanisms of boarding.  
The captain watched the sails close as per his command and the Chief Gunner ran to him, awaiting orders. Lowering the sails would have made them lose speed, but the wind was too strong and could not risk tearing the sails. He motioned for Jose to take the helm in his place, looking to the horizon, where a clear and thin line between the sky and the sea marked the end of the storm.  
« I want to attack now, before the wind and the currents divert us too much. If we take him too… », he left the sentence hanging, going down the stairs that led to the deck and heading to the bow quickly, ready to operate the harpoons.

Morty was below decks, where a coming and going of pirates gave a feeling of chaos and claustrophobia. By now he was used to it and indeed, he was beginning to like it too. He had always loved the sea and it was the main reason he joined the Navy as soon as he had the chance. He smiled at him: he never imagined that soon he would become a pirate.  
« You two, c-come with me », he ordered two hubs that might have been slightly older than him, one with red hair and freckles, the other lanky and dark-skinned. Both immediately obeyed, following Morty who descended even further down the ship's hold. It was nothing more than a deposit that also served as a prison and was half flooded, the water reached his knees.  
« Take those buckets and empty all the water », he said and bit his tongue not to add "please". Captain Rick in those months had been very hard on him, had taught him a lot and the first rule was never to be indulgent with the crew or a mutiny was assured. Since he became a pirate he stammered even less and was much more self-confident... except when it came to Rick, he still had a lot of awe with him, but he went out of his way not to disappoint him. That was the main purpose of his days.  
Don't disappoint Rick.  
He went to the wooden and iron cell at the bottom of the ship, while the two hubs went up and down the deck to empty the buckets of water.  
For the first time since he had embarked, the prison was occupied – Rick hardly ever made prisoners – and in a corner, all curled up in his silver tail, there was a merman.  
Morty was very proud of his capture, because while Captain Rick managed the nets and the harpoons, it was he who had governed the ship, for the first time he had done it all by himself. That night the celebrations were very satisfying... he had a shock to the stomach just thinking about it. They were days following the movements of the octopus-man – the legend said that he was the Sorcerer of the Seas – because Rick wanted to include him in his very personal collection of marine beasts, but in pursuing him, they had met that little triton. He had discovered that it was the same mermaid they had met the very first time Morty had climbed the Pancreas, but that he had not been able to see.  
He stopped in front of the cage, but the little merman did not seem to intend to look at him. Morty knew he wasn't sleeping because he saw him tremble, half submerged in the sea water that covered the bottom of the ship. He knew that mermaids could also breathe out of the water, but he wondered how long that boy could survive out of the sea, once the two hubs had emptied the hold.  
His only task was to make sure that the cage did not give in to the jolts and that therefore the little merman did not run away, but curiosity prevailed.  
« How long c-can you live out of water? », he asked gently, but the merfolk curled up more on himself, his face hidden under the beautiful caudal fin. Morty was no longer used to not having an answer and, on the contrary, being ignored in that way irritated him, making him remember the period when he was a hub for the Navy and was worth less than zero.  
« D-don't you wanna answer? Well, e-enjoy the space as l-long as you can. You won't be so c-comfortable when we catch the octopus-man! », his nervousness had made him stammer more than he had lately, but he and the mermaid were alone, because the two hubs were on the deck emptying the buckets, so he didn't care.  
He started to walk away, but at those words the merman roused himself, peering from under his tail.  
« C-capturing Ri... uh... the octopus-man? I-impossible », it was the first time he had spoken since he was captured and his voice was delicate, it had something mysterious, almost magical about it.  
Morty had an idea. Did him know him? He called him the Sorcerer of the Seas, maybe that mermaid could know something more... he had to have more information, his captain would have been happy.  
« Oh yes, just him. Do you know him? », Morty knelt to be at the height of the merman, who shook his head and closed on himself hiding his face halfway under water. Morty decided to increase the dose, in one last attempt to make him speak.  
« I bet they are hoisting him r-right now on the ship… », barely finished the sentence that the merfolk straightened up, discovering the round face and the big eyes full of terror. On the body and tail one could still see the signs that had left the nets with which they had loaded him on board.  
« I-impossible! He had e-escaped you when you c-captured me! », he said in a high-pitched voice, shaking his tail and splashing water everywhere, agitated.  
Bingo.  
But Morty was unable to ask any more questions to the little merfolk, because screams from the bridge caught his attention.  
And they weren't celebratory shouts.  
He called back the two hubs that were still emptying the hold.  
« Keep an eye on the mermaid! D-don’t move from here for any reason, is it clear? », the two boys nodded and Morty went up the stairs two by two, his heart racing.  
When he got on the deck, there was so much hustle and bustle that he couldn't understand what was going on. The sky on the horizon was clear, a sign that the storm was passing, but it continued raging around them. He headed for the bow, where more pirates were concentrated and the screams were louder. He could see Captain Rick on the tip of the ship pulling the rope of one harpoon, while the rest of the pirates next to him were pulling the rope of another, the third harpoon had probably ended up in the sea, because the rope that tied it there was no more. He ran to approach and look into the sea beyond the parapet and he nearly lost his breath.  
The Sorcerer of the Seas was wrapped in the figurehead and fought strenuously against the pirates who pulled the strings of the harpoons stuck at the base of two of his tentacles.  
If Morty was amazed to see the mermaid, the spectacle he had now before was incredible and terrifying: the octopus-man had the upper part of the human-shaped body, several scars covered his skin and he had a frightening look, pointed straight against the captain of the Pancreas. The two looked at each other, challenging each other, and after an order from Captain Rick it seemed as if the crew had won against that legendary creature, when this wrapped a tentacle on the rope with the harpoon pulled by the captain and pulled with all the strength he had.  
The harpoon stuck in the other tentacle tore the purple flesh, letting go of the prey that ended up in the sea.  
And he dragged the captain with him.

Falling into those black waters was like having your body pierced by hundreds of swords. The water was freezing, agitated and the big and robust tentacles of the octopus-man held him in an iron grip.  
A tentacle went to cover his face, covering his nose and mouth with force.  
« Hope you took a deep breath », it was the only thing he heard, before being dragged into the abyss, so deeply that the pressure was crushing him. His lungs burned, his body hurt. He could not accept dying like this, drowning in the sea he knew so well, that he had learned to respect and tame, but his strengt began to decrease him and he could no longer fight, small lights danced before his eyes, heralding fainting. He thought about his ship, his crew.  
To Morty.  
He gave a last jerk trying to free himself and the tentacle that covered his face left him free, his head rippled the surface of the water and he was finally able to breathe again.  
Captain Rick coughed and took large mouthfuls of air as if it were the first time he had breathed in his life, his head spinning whirling. He looked around and, feeling his breath echoing, found that he was in what must have been an underwater cave in which an air chamber had formed. It was curiously illuminated by phosphorescent lights that went from green to blue and as soon as the eyes got used to it, he understood that bioluminescent marine plants illuminated the water below him. Having overcome the primary need to breathe, he tried to turn to see where the octopus-man had gone, but he felt himself being dragged again under the water by one foot.  
He found himself face to face with the sorcerer, his face surrounded by those disturbing lights, and something glittered hanging from his neck. Rick recognized the medallion he had stolen months before the day he missed the merfolk. He fidgeted to free himself, but the other blocked him with other tentacles.  
« Captain Rick Sanchez, the Dread of the Seas, what an honor… », he said in a low tone and keeping the captain's body firmly in place with his tentacles, he grabbed his cheeks with his fingers, squeezing hard to move his head to the right and left, as if to study him.  
The captain replied something, but only a series of bubbles came from his lips. The other laughed, pushing him up again to allow him to breathe, before dragging him back down to his height.  
« Stop fidgeting and save the oxygen if you don’t want to pass out », the tentacles wrapped around the pirate's arms and legs, keeping them wide open, so that Octopus Rick could study him better. The captain felt each tentacle move independently along his body, creeping under his clothes and touching his skin. He could almost feel every single sucker sucking on his skin and maybe it was because he was in oxygen debt, but the feeling was oddly pleasant.  
He tried to speak again, but only other bubbles came out of his mouth. The octopus laughed. A cold, frightening laugh.  
« You really want to talk, let’s see what you wanna say to me », he brought them both to the surface, where there was less light, keeping Rick's body suspended above the surface of the water, while his own came out only for the upper part, the human one.  
Finally Captain Rick was able to give him a sardonic smile, despite being in an evident disadvantage.  
« And you are Rick Sanchez, Sorcerer of the Seas. The honor is all mine », they exchanged a look of pure challenge, but also full of satisfaction.  
The satisfaction of having found one's own peer to fight with and prevail over.

There was total chaos on the Pancreas. The captain had just fall in the sea, in front of everyone.  
In front of Morty, who continued to look terrified at the point where Rick had disappeared, dragged deeply by Octopus Rick.  
He could not believe it.  
The second in command, Jose the Chief Gunner, was screaming to restore order.  
« Retreat! Hoist the sails, we will go on in favor of the wind! ».  
Those words echoed in Morty's confused mind before he understood what was going on.  
They wanted to abandon the captain.  
« No! We can’t leave him here! Drop the anchor, the bottom is quite low! DROP THE ANCHOR! ».  
Incredibly everyone stopped screaming, focusing their eyes on the boy. Morty hated himself at that moment for having his eyes full of tears and shortness of breath with fear, but he didn't care. He wouldn't allow that bunch of bastards to abandon his captain.  
Jose looked at him from head to toe, quite differently than he did in Rick's presence.  
« I’m sorry, kid, but a man who fell overboard is a dead man. Hoist the sails ».  
Morty trembled with anger and fear and grabbed the gun he had hidden in the cloth belt. Rick had left it to him that morning, just before the octopus hunt began.  
“Use it only in case of need. Understand, lil' fish?”.  
He had nothing left to lose. Either they would listen to him, or they would throw him overboard.  
And between getting thrown overboard and staying there, at the mercy of those pirates, Morty preferred the first option.  
He armed the gun and pointed it at Jose, who laughed rudely, followed by the other pirates.  
The laughter immediately turned into a cry of pain, when Morty shot him in the leg and immediately afterwards aimed the gun at his head.  
« Is that the Captain's gun? », Jose grunted in pain and before the other pirates pounced on Morty, he made a dry gesture with his hand to stop them.  
« Yeah. Now drop the fucking anchor, that’s an order ». Morty spoke in a low voice, no longer needing to scream.  
The storm had subsided.

Captain Rick was suspended in midair above the surface of the water, held back by the octopus which was a span from his face.  
« You didn’t kill me right away, so you want something from me », he said, opening and clenching the fists of his hands that were starting to tingle. Due to the icy water and tight tentacles, he began to lose sensitivity along his limbs.  
« You’ve been tracking me for a long time, haven’t you, Captain? Did you think I wouldn’t use the situation to my advantage? », a tentacle unhooked the saber from his belt, then slipped under the pirate's wide shirt, who swore between his teeth when Octopus Rick began to slide the other weapons he kept tied to his body one by one, letting them fall into the sea.  
« Better put these away », he added and another tentacle joined in search of knives and daggers, insinuating everywhere, without the pirate being able to react. If the tentacles that kept him immobilized ached, squeezed hard and their suckers sucked on the skin so that he did not slip away, those who were disarming him were curiously delicate, they touched the pirate's body inch by inch, untying the weapons from the harness that the captain had under his clothes to be always ready for an attack.  
« You didn't answer me », the pirate growled more to take time than anything else, keeping in mind the number of tentacles that the Sorcerer was using: four to block his limbs, two were inspecting him, the other two were occupied to keep him afloat and swim.  
Octopus Rick ignored him again, continuing to disarm him.  
« And yet yesterday you almost caught me, but you stopped chasing me… », the last knives fell into the sea, ending up on the seabed sinisterly lit by marine plants.  
« There was a disturbance », the pirate only replied.  
The disturbance had been the little merman that held prisoner in the hold of the Pancreas. The same little merfolk that he had tried to catch months before. Morty had noticed him, as he chased the ship as fast as he could, jumping between the waves caused by the galleon. It had been so easy to catch him that he hardly found any fun.  
As he thought about that event, the medallion on the chest of the octopus sparkled.  
That medallion... he remembered when he had ended up in the sea and the merfolk had dived to get it. He couldn't be sure it was his, but he couldn't ignore those two coincidences.  
The medallion on the neck of Octopus Rick and the little merman that intruded on his capture.  
« What do you want? », he continued. He had to make him talk while he thought. The merfolk has been caught on too easily, had started following the Pancreas just as he was chasing the octopus-man. As if he wanted to attract attention. As if he were a diversion.  
« What do I want? What can you give me, Captain? ».  
He began to fear for his ship and his crew. What if that mermaid had been sent specifically by the octopus-man to attack them from the inside?  
He had to think well, but at that moment he didn't have the time. His priority was to escape.  
Did the octopus want to bargain? He would teach him that he never could contracts with a pirate.  
« I can give you everything », he said it with a provocative smile, while one of the tentacles that had disarmed him began to wrap around his neck.  
Octopus Rick approached him, looking at him with eyes full of greed. That greed that Rick knew well, because it was the same that he felt when he set a goal.  
The tentacle tightened tightly around his throat, preventing him from breathing.  
« Everything? Let’s start with a little punishment for stabbing me twice », with a cruel smile, the octopus dragged him back into the water and slid his tentacles into the pirate's pants, who widened his eyes, feeling one crawling between his buttocks and the other wrapping around his member.  
He stiffened instinctively.  
He was immobilized, unable to breathe, unarmed. He could not help but suffer.  
He felt the humiliation burning inside him.  
It was a totally unequal struggle. Despite trying to free himself, he knew it was useless, and even if Rick could escape Octopus, he would have picked him up immediately, perfectly at ease in his natural environment.  
The tentacle pressing against its opening came in without too much delicacy, and Captain Rick was lucky that another tentacle was blocking his throat, or he would surely swallow water for pain. The tentacle wrapped around his cock, not even remotely getting hard, began to move, and he hated to admit it, but those dozens of suckers that moved each independently of the others were pleasant.  
He oscillated between the pain of the huge tentacle that penetrated him and the pleasure of the other who was masturbating him. He was shamefully starting to get horny.  
He was grateful that none of his crew could see him in that state.  
« The situation becomes interesting… », Octopus Rick chuckled feeling the pirate's erection grow at his touch. He loosened the tentacle that was clutching his throat and pushed him upwards to give him a way to breathe and this time he did not bring him back down, but reached him out of the water.  
Rick glared at him as the octopus grabbed his face with one hand, squeezing his cheeks tightly.  
« If you like it so much it’s even more fun ».  
He penetrated it more deeply and the more the tentacle entered him, the more it widened, while the other tentacle continued to masturbate his now very hard cock. The pirate was biting himself to blood so as not to let a single sound come out of his lips, while held sobs escaped him at every push by the octopus.  
It was humiliating, because despite being painful he was enjoying it.  
« Look that, the Dread of the Seas likes to be submissive… so why don’t you make me hear as much as you like it? », he forced him to open his mouth with a tentacle, inserting it between his teeth and letting out the verses of pleasure and pain that Captain Rick was trying to hold back with all his might. He started to bite him, but the octopus didn't even seem to notice.  
The pirate's voice echoed through the entire cave, along with the humid noises of the tentacle entering and leaving him and he barely realized that Octopus Rick's skin had begun to change, suddenly changing color, from purple to white, from brown to black.  
« Cry out louder, you’re making me want too ».  
The grip on the captain's arms loosened and a single tentacle wrapped around his waist, to keep him suspended out of the water.  
The captain had to gather all the strength he had to focus on understanding what else was about to happen. He counted the tentacles again: one in his mouth, two concentrated on touching and penetrating him, one around his waist, two on his legs to keep them open and two others allowed the octopus to swim and float. It was eight.  
Yet from the surface of the water got out a ninth tentacle, large, black, that slipped into his pants together with the other two and Rick tried to free himself with all his strength when he felt that he was trying to make room in his opening, accompanied by a deep moan of pleasure of the octopus-man.  
He wanted to fuck him. Literally.  
He clenched his teeth on the tentacle in his mouth, feeling the slimy consistency and salty taste of the sea water, screaming in pain. Both tentacles were within him and moved alternately, without giving him a way to get used to it.  
He had to think, try to concentrate…  
His hands were free, scratching the tight tentacle around his waist and the more Octopus Rick enjoyed and moaned, the more his grip became inconstant, loosening and tightening. He finally freed pirate's mouth, murmuring to him "scream louder", and at that moment the captain took advantage of it.  
She looked him straight in the eyes defiantly, panting in an obscene way so loud that it echoed around them as if they were ten to enjoy.  
« More – he told him, never looking away – submit me more! », but although the pirate was tremendously excited, he restrained himself wholeheartedly not to come and give him that last satisfaction. Instead Octopus Rick was enjoying, so much. The body changed color faster and faster, while its moans mingled with the pirate's screams and his grip became weaker and weaker on the man's body.  
« Humiliate me more! », growled the captain and at those words the octopus came, inking the water under him.  
It was his moment.  
With difficulty he managed to remove the dagger in his boot and with it he severed the tentacle that kept him suspended. Stunned by pain and orgasm, the octopus dropped him into the black ink water and waved his tentacles to try and catch him again, managing to wrap one around his ankle.  
He pulled hard, but only the pirate's boot was found in his hand.  
He did not notice that the gold medallion was missing from his neck.

Captain Rick pushed himself to the seabed illuminated by the sea plants, leaving the cloud of ink above him and swimming rapidly towards the exit of the cave, letting himself be guided by the light of the plants that grew on the rocky walls. He stamped his feet quickly, helping himself with his arms to swim faster. He didn't have much time. He had been lucky that the octopus-man had not noticed the dagger he had hidden in the boot, since he held it tight in his tentacle he did not consider it important to control it.  
The soft blue light of the sun that caressed the sandy bottom made him understand that he had finally come out of the cave, so he started swimming towards the surface.  
He was far away and his lungs were starting to burn, every muscle screamed in pain, but he tried to ignore his rebelling body, staring at the light of the sun rippled by the waves right above it.  
A little more.  
Just a little more and he could have breathed.  
His head was spinning and he felt his chest push as if to cough, trying to spit out the air to get some new and fresh, but it was not the time yet.  
He didn't want to drown, he couldn't die now, after he managed to escape.  
The sunlight was very close, if he had stretched an arm he could have touched it.  
A little more.

Morty was locked in the captain's cabin, trembling, terrified and his stomach twisted with anxiety. He stared at the precious wall clock counting the seconds, which seemed to run inexorably, very fast.  
Normally time does not run away so quickly.  
Jose had given him thirty minutes, time to fix the ship after the storm, to repair the damage to the hold and a sail, and then they would leave. Morty had immediately closed himself in the cabin, unable to handle the looks of hatred and resentment from the other pirates.  
He had made a mutiny, he was lucky to be still alive and safe in the cabin.  
Being Jose as well as Chief Gunner also Second Commander, Morty had to submit to his orders, and instead he had shot him.  
He had acted wildly, without thinking, but could not accept that they left without waiting for Rick. But half his precious thirty minutes had already passed and he was beginning to be seriously afraid.  
What would have happened if the captain hadn't returned?  
He looked at the gun he had left him that morning. Instead of getting hurt by the crew, he would have shot himself.  
He swallowed, weighing the gun.  
He had never fired in his life, he didn't know what the recoil was like, he didn't know how to take aim. He had aimed at Jose's foot not at the thigh, but fortunately his terrible aim had saved the pirate's mobility: the bullet had entered and left the other side, he would have healed quickly, he had not suffered serious damage.  
He got up, unable to stand still waiting. He had to do something, feel useful, help Rick somehow, or he would go crazy.  
He opened the cabin door and looked out: everyone was busy with their homework, so he could sneak out. Nobody noticed him when he went below and then quickly into the hold, directed by the prisoner. It was all as he had left it earlier, except for the water which was now only a span high. The hubs would finish the job shortly thereafter.  
Even the little merfolk was still there, curled up on itself, but with no more water to cover it. He breathed irregularly and trembled, the scales of his tail shone faintly in the light that came through the portholes.  
« Ehi you! Mermaid, w-wake up! », he screamed aloud, trying to get an authoritarian tone. The boy in the cage raised his head to look at him with his melancholy and frightened look.  
« W-what do you want? And I’m not a m-mermaid, I’m a male, d-don’t you see? », he replied irritably, raising his face. They both looked at each other and it was almost like looking in the mirror.  
« I don't care what you are. You know the Sorcer of the Seas », it was not a question and Morty was very proud to have been able to speak without stammering, despite the pressing anxiety inside him. The merfolk shrugged, determined to ignore it, but before he could hide his head again under the tail fin, Morty pulled the pistol from his belt and pointed it at him, arming it and keeping his finger on the trigger.  
« Now you’re gonna tell me what you know, you got five minutes, or I’m g-gonna kill you », this time he managed to have the firm tone he desired, infusing in every word all the anger and fear he had inside. Mermaid Morty looked at him frightened, shielding his face with his arms. He did not know human weapons, but there was no need to be a genius to understand that the thing that held the boy in front of him could hurt him.  
« I heard wh-what happened, the c-captain fell overboard! He t-took him! The g-guys who took the water away from me said it! », he screamed the last words in an almost hysterical way, running a hand over the long tail, which appeared more opaque than the last time the two had discussed.  
« You don’t want to talk? – Morty disarmed the gun and put it back in the belt – So you’ll die of dehydration », he indicated the level of water on the floor of the hold, that could not wet the small cage in which the merman had been locked up. He stirred moving his tail, frightened, his breathing less and less regular.  
« O-okay », he said finally.  
Morty couldn't have known, but he only had ten minutes left.

He had never been as close to death as he was then. He had swallowed a lot of water, but had managed to resist untill the surface of the sea, where he now floated on his back to regain his strength and wait for the dizziness to pass, but he didn't have too much time.  
They had waited for him.  
He could see his ship in the distance with the sails still lowered. He wanted to swim immediately in it direction, but he had to catch his breath first. He was still holding the gold medallion in his hand. He looked at it, observing one by one the small emeralds that came out of the mouth of the Rick engraved in gold with painstaking details.  
Having stolen that medallion, however, was not enough to restore the pirate's pride. The humiliation was still burning and his aching body was completely full of red marks caused by sucking suckers.  
He wanted his revenge.  
Still tired, he turned to swim towards the ship, hoping that no cramps would betray him or that hypothermia would not make him unconscious. Her lips were purple from the cold, he had less and less sensitivity to her hands and feet and his stomach was full of sea water.  
He swam and swam, concentrating on breathing and keeping his eyes on his Pancreas, but panic gripped his chest when he saw the sails hoisted.  
They were about to leave.  
He no longer had time to worry about not drowning, he had to hurry.  
He started swimming as fast as he could, fighting against the waves and grateful that he was not against the current, but the distance that separated him from his ship, his crew and his Morty seemed infinite. As in a nightmare, he had the impression that the more he swam the more he went away, even if he was putting all the little forces he had left.  
He hoped the lookout was doing its job.  
And yes, he was doing it.  
On the Pancreas the lookout man shouted "man overboard!" and the whole crew had spilled onto the deck, running back and forth and preparing a lifeboat for their captain.  
Morty was hovering over the parapet and looking into the sea, his eyes staring on that tiny dot that he could barely see through tears. He had his hands tied behind his back, but he didn't care.  
Rick was safe and was returning to him.  
Forty-five minutes had passed.

« So you wanted to abandon your captain? ».  
Rick was sitting on the deck, exhausted but safe and sound, angrily looking at his crew, while Jose – with a bandaged leg – held out his hand to help him raise up. Rick slapped it and stood up with his own strength, trying not to wobble in front of his subordinates.  
« It was my duty, Captain ».  
« Why is the boy tied up? » he growled and Morty jumped on the spot. He didn’t realize the captain had seen him, hiding behind all those thugs. He couldn’t have known, but it was the first thing Rick noticed when he got on the ship. After making sure the boy was well, he puked all the seawater ingested over the balustrade and then fell on the wood of his ship to recover a moment.  
And now he was furious again.  
« He mutinied, Captain. He shot me in the leg », Jose pointed to the bandage on his thigh and Captain Rick laughed rudely, with a cruel expression on his face.  
« With my gun? », he exchanged a look of understanding with the Chief Gunner who was cutting the ropes on the boy's wrists.  
« After he shot me, he pointed it at my head », added the man and Rick nodded. They understood each other without speaking. Morty approached the captain with his face low and red and his eyes still wet with tears, expecting a scolding in front of everyone, but Rick took his chin between his fingers to make him raise his face and looked at him severely, but also a tip of pride.  
« Head always high, lil’ fish. You've been good ».  
Morty held his head high and fought with the desire to release all the tension felt in those minutes, leaving only a sob to escape.  
« T-thanks, Captain », he mumbled in a voice broken by emotion. His heart beat wildly and he couldn't wait to tell him what he had discovered while waiting for him. Rick made the last orders to the crew to leave, then went with Morty to his cabin, locking the door.  
« So you mutinied », Rick chuckled as he lay down on his cot, where he could finally really relax, regardless of his wet clothes. Morty looked at him standing, waiting for the order to sit next to him – or above him – as always, but this time the order did not arrive. The captain looked really exhausted, but now that he was lying down he could see that he was wearing the old medallion he had seen months before.  
« Y-yes, Captain. They wanted to abandon you and I mutinied to Jose ».  
Rick just closed his eyes, breathing slowly.  
« Tell me what happened during my absence », Morty's story was long and Rick never interrupted him, so much so that Morty thought he had fallen asleep, but as soon as he stopped, the man urged him to continue with a faint hint of voice, and then the boy continued: past thirty minutes they had given him, he had tried in every way to convince Jose to wait any longer, threatening him with the gun, but without getting results. They had tied him up in an instant, ready to throw him into the sea, when the lookout had warned that the captain was still alive.  
« Your gun, Captain », he finally said, giving him the weapon and finally the pirate opened his eyes, sitting up and taking it. He was practically at the same height as the boy, who finally, after the fear had passed, looked at him from head to toe.  
The clothes were torn, and on the neck and on the skin visible beneath the white shirt, there were many circular red marks, which Morty immediately attributed to the suckers of the octopus.  
Rick took off the only boot he had left and stood, heading towards the sumptuous trunk that lived in the back of the room to get new clothes. He threw the medallion on the table and took off his shirt in front of Morty, who saw other reddish marks on the man's back and arms that went around the limbs, marking the point where the tentacles had tightened. Morty shivered.  
« I have some information about the prisoner », he said, how he had remembering it only at that moment.  
« Go get me the knives and the spare saber below, you know where they are ».  
Morty looked a little disappointed at Rick, believing that he would be happy to know that he had extorted new information, and noting his expression he threw him a wrinkled smile, though tired.  
« Hurry up, you'll tell me later ».  
Morty jumped out of the cabin, leaving the pirate alone.  
That was a Rick's excuse to undress completely without the boy noticing the other marks he had on the body. He lowered his pants and let himself go to a hiss of pain, seeing that the pant's back was stained with blood and that other signs of the suckers were also well impressed on his member. A new wave of humiliation ran him from head to toe.  
He thought of nothing but revenge, stealing his medallion and severing a tentacle was not enough.  
He dressed quickly, remaining bare-chested, except for the leather harness he always had under his clothes, even while he slept, and which he would now supply again with knives and daggers.  
Morty returned in no time, with breathlessness and arms full of weapons.  
« Good boy, you know what to do now ».  
Rick sat down and Morty helped him secure each dagger in its place, even behind his back.  
« Tell me about the mermaid », he said in a low voice, passing to him the weapons one at a time.  
« Y-yes. I found out that he belongs to the octopus-man. He told to me ».  
Rick spun around, a light was visible in his eyes, the same light he had while preparing a new blow, when he was thinking about a new plan.  
« What did he say? ».  
« He g-got himself caught on purpose, he thought he could save him like this », hooked the last knife to the leather strap and stepped back. The captain got up and took the gun he had left on the cot.  
« Hand me the gunpowder and the bullet from my drawer », he ordered and Morty obeyed, but stared the gun, upset. He passed the bag with the necessary to Rick, who began to reload the weapon.  
« W-was it unloaded?! », he screamed, terrified. Had he threatened everyone with an unloaded gun?  
Rick grinned and nodded, continuing to put the powder in the flintlock barrel. Jose was the captain's second and his most trusted man. He wasn't angry with him for making the decision to take the lead and leave, that was exactly his job.  
Rick's gun was a code, because nobody ever touched that weapon: if he assigned it to someone, Jose knew it was a way of Rick to tell him to trust him.  
And the Chief Gunner had trusted Morty, although neither of them expected the boy to really shoot.  
« Warn the hubs that keep the mermaid hydrated, he must stay alive », he ordered, but Morty looked at him with a half smile and pink cheeks.  
« I already did it, Captain, when I gone below deck ».  
« Come here, now », ordered the man with the ravenous look. The boy had given him the revenge on a silver platter and the excitement began to grow inside him and in his pants. The more the days passed, the more the little pirate surprised him.  
Morty approached the captain, who grabbed him with one arm on an hip and took his chin between his fingers again, biting his lower lip and then immediately pushing him on the cot. Morty blushed, but she couldn't help smiling.  
He had satisfied his captain and could only be proud of himself.  
Rick climbed on him like a predator ready to devour his prey, the erection that throbbed dissatisfied in his pants.  
« Someone here deserved an award », he grabbed a sleeve of Morty’s shirt and tore it apart in one shot, wrapping it around the boy’s head to blindfold him.  
He did not think he would be so horny, he did not imagine he wanted to fuck after what had happened to him, but he could not deny that under the sense of humiliation he had enjoyed and had to make a great effort not to come. He couldn’t let Morty see the marks on his dick that would reveal what Octopus Rick had done to him. He bit the boy’s neck, whose groans inflamed him with even more desire.  
He ripped out the pants of the little pirate, excited too, and pulled out the erection redded by round and perfect hickeys, pressing it against the opening of the boy, without preparing him. He was too horny, had no time, had no lucidity. He had to vent all the desire and frustration that he had inside.  
« Sorry, lil’ fish », whispered in his ear, then pushed himself in him with force, making Morty break his breath, which clings to him by scratching his back, marking the body of the captain with new marks.

The next morning Morty woke up early, but found that the captain was already at the table working, with sextants, compasses and maps in his hands. He had never had the satisfaction of waking up before him, sometimes he suspected that he never slept.  
He rubbed his eyes and stretched, feeling a little sore. Rick hadn't was light at all that night, on the contrary, he had been on the verge of brutal, even though he had sent him three times.  
At the memory he blushed as he dressed.  
« Hurry up, Morty, we have to get ready », Rick's voice was low, serious. Morty recognized the slightly manic tone that the pirate had when designing something down to the smallest detail.  
He nodded, put on a new shirt – the old one lay in tatters on the wooden floor – and sat down next to the captain, discussing the plan he was preparing.  
It was simple: to get ready, arm themself to the teeth and to lure the Sorcer of the Seas back to the ship.  
« And in this you will have a fundamental role », porse al ragazzo il medaglione d'oro con i piccoli smeraldi e Morty lo prese, guardandolo senza capire.  
« The octopus-man had this around his neck, the mermaid will have to believe he's dead. He will have to cry loudly so that his voice will sound for miles and miles – he grabbed his chin like the night before and gently touched his lips – can you do it for me, lil’ fish? », Morty shivered, nodding softly. He would do whatever the captain asked.  
Everything.  
« So don't disappoint me », he jerked away from him, without deepening the kiss and leaving him stunned with the medallion in his hand.  
Rick got up and took off his shirt, keeping bare chest and motioned for him to follow him out of the cabin. Once on the deck he called the crew.  
« Prepare the harpoons, all we have, and also all the ranged weapons we have in the hold. I want the two largest nets to be arranged to starboard and port side of the bow », he began to walk among his men, and Morty understood why he had gone out without his shirt: nobody could take his eyes off the marks on the captain's neck, back and chest, which in the sunlight stood out on his tanned skin. You could also see the small red lines caused by the boy's nails, but the crew was used to those.  
With that simple trick, the captain was lifting another span above his men, making himself seen invincible, strong and confident. In their eyes was the man who had escaped the sea monster, a hero equal to a god.  
« Yesterday we failed, but I was dragged overboard and I studied the Octopus closely. I don't want failures today. I don't want bullshit », he went on and some pirate screamed in approval, but stopped immediately at the captain's murderous gaze.  
« Do not aim at the human part, but at the tentacles – he ran a hand over his neck absently, as if remembering what he had done to him – I want him alive, and I want him by sunset », ended the speech, he called Jose aside to give him instructions on course and position, finally grabbed Morty by the shoulder and both went down in the hold, directed by the merfolk.  
As Morty had ordered, and was very proud of it, a huge empty crate filled with sea water had been inserted in the cage where the merman was. Mermaid Morty was terribly tight in there, but at least he wouldn't have died dehydrated. Rick came up to him and the merman looked at him in terror, opening and closing his mouth without a word coming from his lips.  
He seemed to articulate something like "you're alive", but they couldn't be sure.  
« They told me you hoped I was dead », the captain's voice was low, warm and secure. Mermaid Morty shook his head in fright, also looking at the marks on the pirate's neck.  
And again Morty realized that that too was part of the captain's plan. The proof that he had faced the man-octopus and that he had come out alive.  
« Wh-where is he? », sobbed the merfolk, but his eyes became strange, as if they were veiled with a transparent patina and Morty thought it was his tears.  
Neither the captain nor the little pirate responded, but rather the boy took the medallion out of his pocket and showed it to Mermaid Morty, who winced.  
« Do you r-recognize it? », Morty had a cruel smile on his lips, supported by the hand on his captain's shoulder, who was holding it just to give him courage. It wasn't in Morty's nature to be mean, he was brave, stubborn, but not mean. Rick knew how much it cost him to behave that way, but the idea that he did it for him and only for him excited him too much to allow him not to do it.  
The little merman shook his head, but his veiled eyes clearly showed that it was a lie.  
« D-do you know why we have it now? », Morty had goosebumps, but felt strong about the presence of the captain.  
He could not disappoint him, he had given him a specific task and he could not disappoint him. Mermaid Morty shook her head again, sliding slowly into the box full of water to hide from their sight and no longer listen to their words.  
Morty hesitated for a moment, the medallion swinging in his hand, lulled by the ship's movements.  
« Tell him, lil’ fish ».  
The boy took a deep breath and spoke in a trembling voice.  
« He's d-dead, my captain killed him ».  
The merfolk looked now the medallion now the marks on the pirate's body and hid his face between his fingers, totally immersing himself in the chest, away from their eyes.  
Rick squeezed the boy's shoulder one last time as a sign of approval and carried him on the bridge, with a satisfied grin drawn on his face.  
For the following hours of sailing, they were accompanied by a loud and long lament. The melody was not unpleasant to hearing, but terribly sad.  
It was the merfolk's voice singing his pain, he had reacted just as the captain had imagined, who had to argue with the members of his crew, who were ignorant and superstitious and were convinced that that heartbreaking and sad voice would bring bad luck.  
« I’ll give you bad luck if you don’t obey orders, you fucking morons! », he had slapped the ship's cook who had dared to say for the umpteenth time how unfortunate that song was, when suddenly a jolt hit the ship.  
The water around the hull seemed to boil and a large tentacle emerged from the water and clung to the figurehead, just as it had happened the day before. Panic broke out on the bridge, but a gunshot from the captain immediately brought order back.  
« I want you to your fucking places! Jose, I want a simultaneous attack of the harpoons, three at a time, as we had decided! Morty, you at the helm! Don't move out of there for any reason, it's an order. It's clear? », he exchanged a glance with the boy, who nodded and ran to his place, replacing another pirate who ran to the cannons.  
Rick ran to the bow and looked from top to bottom at the octopus man wrapped around his figurehead and looking at him with a scornful smile. Captain Rick returned the same smile, the excitement of the day before seemed to retrace his whole body.  
« Welcome aboard, Sorcerer of the Seas ».


End file.
